Whose ya mama?
by SuzzieSidle
Summary: Stella bumps into a good friend. Foster kids galore. SMacked, Flangel, Dantana. Abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N-_ Was just meant to be a one shot may go furthur depends on reviews. Love Lauren xx**

_Whose ya mama?_

It started at the hospital, Stella was just checking up on a victim of domestic depute when she ran into a familiar face. "Oh sorry. Hey Stel, didn't think you'd be on about the domestic, she's in every other week with a broken this or that." It was the English accent that brought Stella back to Earth, back to the dimly lit corridor in the A&E at Queen of Mercy. "Oh I'm sorry Tara, it's just this case got me thinking about foster families. I mean he killed both the kids they were fostering and beat her senseless every time one of them acted out." Tara put a comforting hand on Stella's back and led her towards the staff room. Once they were inside Tara pushed Stella into a chair and started the coffee. "You need a visit to see your nephew and nieces?! Why don't you bring Mac over for dinner tomorrow, or we could go out Timmy hasn't stopped going on about 'you know who'." Stella started to giggle at the image the story brought up; it was definitely one to tell the team. "Um yea I think the team should meet my other family, why don't you all come by the lab at about half 5. Everyone finishes at 6; we could all go to dinner then. Thanks for the coffee and the chat Tara but I really have to go check on Mrs. Sumner" Just as Stella got up Tara handed her a photo. As Stella looked at it she got tears in her eyes, it was of Maddy and Timmy's birthday party, two weeks ago, they were playing twister it made for a wonderful site with Luna in her carrier just in the corner of the picture clapping away. "Thanks hun I'll see you guys tomorrow. Phone me when you're getting into the elevator. I love you guys." With a final hug Stella was gone.

2 hours later she arrived back at the Lab to find the Messer-Monroe show still in full swing. Flack and Angell had taken up residence in her office to survive the arctic temperature crossing back and forth between the two CSI's. Mac came running into her office just as she sat down. "_We_ have a problem." Stella just stared at him, Flack finally broke the stare. "What's with the '_we'_ Mac. Messer's the one who told her she looked liked she was eating better. She's pregnant; he just didn't get the hints. They were so obvious, a baby scan on his desk, a big red circle on the calendar in their office, baby booties in his locker, a bib that said 'I love my daddy'. Need I go on." Stella just began to laugh; she was too amused to hide it. "Well we've all been invited out to dinner tomorrow by some friends of mine. They'll be here at half 5, we all finish at 6. Flack you know who I'm talking about don't you?" Flack went bright red while Angell began to cry with laughter. "Yeah, Detective Duck." Angell just had to say it, this sent Stella and herself into a fresh batch of laughter. "I'll explain tomorrow, right now we have a suspect to interview." Flack began to walk out of the room, Stella caught his arm. "Uhm Flack, you might need to add another count to the charge. The wife isn't expected to last the night. Internal bleeding, swelling of the brain and her broken ribs are dangerously close to puncturing something." With that Flack and Angell walk back into the war zone leaving Mac and Stella alone in the office. "I think I'll go give Linds a hand, talk her down a bit. Get her to forgive Danny." Mac chuckled, if anybody could get Lindsay to forgive Danny it was Stella Bonasera. Unofficial love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2- _

An hour later found Lindsay and Danny in the locker room making out, while Stella and Mac sat on the floor outside of the door laughing. "I swear the look on her face when I told her was a once in a life time thing. It was like I'd just told her Danny was an alien. I only told her that he knew before she did that she was pregnant. He'd talked to me a couple of months ago and told me 'that she looked different and was eating weird shit.' His words not mine, but I mean pickles and ice-cream, what kind of same person eats that. And she didn't know she was pregnant." Mac started laughing again, secretly wishing that he would get to see Stella like that some day, carrying his child. They were all off the clock now, just waiting till it was safe to enter the locker room. "I think we should go in now, else we're never gonna get home before midnight." Stella stood and peeked in the door, she couldn't see anybody but that didn't mean that they weren't there. "GUYS." _Shouting should let them know_ "WE'RE COMING IN. YOU BETTER BE DECENT." A small giggle could be heard coming from the second aisle of lockers. _Well at least they aren't in sight. _"Montana!!" _oh poor Danny got caught by his boss. _"You two stay there me and Stel are gonna grab our stuff and go then you can get back to whatever it is you're doing. Night." Mac's face said it all; it was a rare moment to see Mac Taylor chuckling at the antics of his young CSI's. As the door closed behind them Mac's chuckle turned into a full blown laughing fit which had Stella in tears of laughter. Stella stops just long enough to look up, what she see's makes her fit begin again, two very bemused faces. "What? It has to be something big for you both to be in stitches. What is it?" Flack begins to look even more confused; Mac looks up and says in between big breaths. "Look for yourself, or rather listen." Angell stuck her head in the door and heard something no-one other than the intended should hear. "Oh man that's gross. She's like my sister. But in the locker room." Jess had a horrified look on her face causing Flack to catch on. "EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!! How on Gods earth is that funny??" Mac and Stella had finally calmed down. "Because when we went in after Stel made sure the coast was clear Lindsay started giggling, to which Danny's response was to whine at her like he does when he get embarrassed. His face would have been a picture. And it's refreshing after they day they've had." "Ok now I really could use a drink. Stel you joining us? Mac?" Angell looked at her best friend and then at her boyfriend who still had that violated look on his face. "Yeah I think we could all use one. Come on Mac, it's better than paperwork." "It'll be good I need to talk to you anyway." Now Stella was confused, as they all walked out of the lab and over to Sullivan's, the cop bar they usually went to, Mac wanted to talk to her that was new. Once they were seated in a booth towards the back of the bar Jess dragged Flack to help her get the drinks, to give Mac and Stella some time to talk, In private.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Italics are thoughts. Whole fic based on a daydream I had in the shower. Comments please, would anyone like anymore.

_Chap 3- _

"Stel, you know how I...umm...how I..." Mac cursed his inability to say what he wanted, especially when it came to a certain green eyed Greek. _Dammit Taylor you're turning into Messer. Get a grip man. _But before he could start again he felt Stella's hand underneath his chin, returning his gaze to her. "Come on Taylor spit it out. I know you and you know me. Why are you scared of me?" _God if only she knew. _Gently Mac lent forward and brushed his lips against hers. "That's how I feel. I want you in my life, not just as my best friend." Over at the bar Jess was poking Don, as she was staring at the scene in front of her. "I thought Messer and Monroe were bad." Finally Don Flack turned to look at what was intriguing his girl so much. "Man that's like watching your parents! Babe lets get out of here and leave them to it." When Jess thought about she realised that leaving was a bad idea, especially when it involved Stella, her best friend. "Don, Can we stay a while?" When he looked at her face Flack caught the look of concern and love. He had never realised how much the girls of the department had pulled together to look out for each other. Since Frankie and since Ruben Sandoval, the girls, Stella, Lindsay and his Jess had become more of a family to each other. Don took her hand and led them both over to Mac and Stella. "So Casanova anything you want to share?" They both began to blush, "Flack you're not my father!" Stella's protest made everyone laugh easing the tension. "But serious for a moment here guys, no goofing around. You know what I mean." Stella knew, she only had to look at Jess to remember who scared she had been how terrified Lindsay was that she's lost Danny, how Jess and Linds would kill for her and she would for them. "I promise. Now can we have a drink and talk about something different like Danny and Linds." Jess felt so much better, Mac had promised he would take care of her, not mess her about. "Well." Stella began "Tara and her family have asked if you'll come to dinner tomorrow as I've mentioned. What I didn't say is that Meghan is performing so we're there for moral support as well. It's the first time she's done it public, she normally sings at school or in front of me and Tara." Jess started to giggle to herself. "I do believe Detective Duck has to be explained tomorrow as well. Timmy and Maddy will keep calling you that you know Don." To anyone out side of the crime lab group the site of Don Flack and Jessica Angell cuddled in one side of the booth and Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera in the other would look perfectly normal. But anyone within the group would probably have died of shock by now. Detective Mac Taylor had finally taken the plunge, but would he be able to leave his work in the office. Stella had begun to wonder the exact same thing.


End file.
